


Nervous?

by Aire_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost nsfw, Build up, Fluff, Gen, Tentacles, if that happens then this will also be, if this gets enought attetion i'll do another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: Prompt: "We can leave the lights off if it will help you relax more" with Reaper/reader





	Nervous?

The both of you tumbled onto the bed, kissing the entire way down, hungry for each other. His hands slip under the hem of your shirt, slowly dragging it over your head. Your hands went to unbuckle his belts, you always loved the way they clanked together when you got them free. The button on your pants popped open, tendrils of smoke began pulling your pants down.  
“Now this is a little unfair don’t you think?”   
“How so?” he chuckled, he knew what you were about to bring up.  
“I only have two hands, you seem to have endless… tentacles..”  
He bursted into a fit of laughter at your hesitation and from the look on your face when you say “tentacles.”

“Alright, alright.” He smother your hair down before standing up and seemingly evaporating, leaving only his clothes that hung in the air for a second before they fell to the floor in a thumb. He wore so much, how they hell would you have ever gotten him out of that with only two hands, did he really expect you to be able to do that?!

You felt smoke brush against your bare back and around your waist. Gabriel reformed, almost completely nude, save for his boxers. He put his legs on either side of you and cradled you in his arms. This wasn’t your first time, not by a long shot, but it was your first time with someone who could control tentacles. They caressed your body as you pet them, you weren’t scared, only nervous.

Gabriel nuzzled himself into your neck and ever so slightly rocked the both of you from side to side. He rubbed the tip of his nose against your shoulder before stopping to rest his chin on it.  
“We can leave the lights off if it will help you relax more.”  
You had to take a second to think it over, you knew he would be okay with whatever you choose, but which option did you want?  
“I think… ya, would that be okay with you?” You nervously bring your hand up to “itch” your head. “I think it’d just be easier for me, so I wouldn’t be focusing on all of them and where they were moving and-!”  
Gabe grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles one by one, before extending your arm and placing a few kisses on it as he traveled upward towards your neck, then cheek.  
“Whatever makes you more comfortable, I can understand why all these-” he motioned to his tentacles “-could be intimidating, I don’t even have to use them if you don’t want me to.”

A sigh of relief escaped your body, oh god, he was the best. You leaned your head back to kiss his lips. He would probably laugh at you if you told him how angelic he looked right now, his smile was so genuine, eye’s so soft, smoke drifting off him like an aura. He looked so beautiful you could almost cry.

“Thank you, but, you could keep one or two out if you want, that wouldn’t be too much for me.”  
“Alright then.” He kissed your cheek before lazily dragging you across the bed, and settling himself between your legs.  
“If you're ready, I’m ready.”   
“But.. the lights?”  
“Got ‘em.”  
With that, a soft click could be heard from the other side of the room, and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough attention (comments, kudos, bookmarks) I'll add more chapters, until then this will be an unfinished story.
> 
> tumblr here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com


End file.
